Magic Man
by fictiongirl101
Summary: Ginny reflects on how Harry has effected her life, lots of fluff : rated for eventual language. Post HP 7
1. Chapter 1

Magic Man

**I don't own HP i wish i did.**

He was a guy, I'm a girl what can say. I was driven to him. From the moment I saw him. Tall, sea green eyes, and jet black hair. Not to mention his lightning bolt shaped scar. Yes, I Ginny Weasley knew I was in love with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

It started out as just a crush, puppy love some may call it. That's all it was up though 3rd year. Once I saw him in the Tri-Wizard Tornument, their in his uniform. I knew it was love. Through those excurating tasks, my heart burned for him.

Especially though the maze, oh what a terrible day it was. All three schools stood up from there seats in the bleachers to get a closer look. There was harry, covered in blood with Cedric under him, dead. I felt my self stop breathing, for I thought he was dead too.

Alas, he wasn't but hurt he was. Not just physically but emotionally as well. For days he would talk to no one, even all though the summer he was quiet. Then his 5th and my 4th year started. Oh how I envied Cho Chang, for she had stolen the heart of the boy I had loved.

The whole year I watched from a far, I even joined Dumbledore's Army. I stood by his side while Cho ratted us out to Umbridge. I battled off Deatheaters and was there with Voldemort. I comforted him when Sirius died. Yet he was still intrested in her.

Then finally in my 5th year, my prayers were answered. Cho was still getting over Cerdric and she told Harry having a boyfriend was to much. Hurt Harry was, but this was my chance!

Through out the year I saw him noticing me. Even the little things. Like the hallway smiles and waves, watching me very carefully during quidditch practice, and stealing looks at me at breakfast. But I rarely saw Harry that year. After all he wasn't Dumbledore's man for nothing.

Then Gryffindor made the quidditch final's against Ravenclaw. Harry was unable to play in the finals but I gave it my all anyway. We won the match and had a huge party in the common room. I saw Harry come in about 20 minutes later. Then before I knew it he literally ran over to me and my lips crashed in his. Fireworks went off in my mind!

So after all those years of waiting I,Ginny Weasley, finally had the-boy-who-lived. Then tragedy struck, the Dark Mark appeared over Gryffindor Tower. At that moment I knew a battle was only moments away. I met Ron and Hermione in the hall battling Deatheaters. I watched as my friends got stunned and stupdfyed.

If this was what was happening to the students, I could only imagine what Harry was going through. Then after what seemed like an eternity a call rang out. It was a song, a sad song, a phoniex's song! Someone had died! I could only hope that Harry was ok. McGonagall went to find out and I prayed to Merlin that Harry was ok.

The professor came back a couple minutes later, her face saddened. "I'm sorry to let you all know but," I please don't say Harry I silently prayed, "Professor Dumbledore is dead" The covered my wide opened mouth and choked back a sob. Then tears started falling freely.

One part of me was happy that Harry was ok, but the other part of me mourned for my lost professor. His funeral was held on the last day of school. We were all excused from our classes so we could attend. Hermione was crying hysterically while Ron comforted her.

Harry's face was grave the entire time,no to mention he was dead silent. After the funeral I wondered if school was going to open next year. I doubted it, but still hoped. I boarded the Hogwarts Express and looked back at the school for which might have been the final time.

Finally summer had came, yet we didn't return to the burrow. We headed straight towards 12 Grimwald Place. Harry came with Moody sometime later, so we spent our whole summer in a musty old hiuse with nothing to do. But, Harry and I did have some snog sessions from time to time.

Then on August 21rst we went ro Diagon Alley for school supplies, not to mention Hermione was made Head Girl. Harry and I went to _Madme Malkin's _for some new robes. He went to the Wizard's section and I went to the Witches. So after a whole dat at Diagon Alley we had gotten all of our supplies. And awaited our first day of school.

**A/N: tell me what you think! review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Over 90 hits in one day? I think I'll right another chpt 

**I don't own HP**

Ron, Harry, and I boarded the train. Unbeknownst to most people, I asked the teachers to let me skip a grade. So now Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were all 7th years. On the train I feel asleep on Harry's shoulder. I woke up to Harry shaking my shoulder and we left our compartment. The only other thing I really remember about the first day was McGonagall's speech and going to bed.

The rest of the year went pretty fast. Except for a couple snog sessions and quidditch games. There was one time Professor Slughorn caught us in a broom closet once! You know what he said? "Oh excuse me Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter carry on" and he winked at us! But that was four years ago, now I'm Mrs. Potter and I have a newborn baby in my arms now.

But I have one more story, ok my wedding day. So Hermione and Lav were my bridesmaids and we decided to have the wedding on the Hogwarts grounds. I was up in the Gryffindor common room and Hermione was doing my hair, while Lav did my make-up. I was wearing a snow-white strapless dress with the waistline meeting around my hips. It was beautiful.

Mione and Lav were in strapless cranberry dresses with a white sash across the middle. Once all of us were done we headed down the stairs. But, something happened, the stairs changed on us! We ended up walking towards the dungeons instead of the grounds! After wandering around the school for almost 45 minutes we made it out towards the grounds.

While walking towards the doors I had only hoped that Harry thought I hadn't stood him up. I walked out the doors and I saw relief wash over Harry's face, as well as everyone else's. I took my place next to Harry and the Minister started. "Harry Potter, do you take Ginerva Weasley to be your offal wedded wife in sickness and in health, and in richer or poorer?" "I do" Harry smiled. "Ginerva Weasley, do you take Harry Potter to be your offal wedded husband in sickness and in health, and in richer or poorer?" Ginny smiled, "I do."

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Harry caught me in a spell-binding kiss as he dipped me We broke, "I now welcome for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Ginerva Potter!" The minister exclaimed. Everyone stood up and clapped. So that was my wedding story, I almost missed it! But I didn't.

Because if I did, I wouldn't be holding Nicholas James Potter in my arms. Harry walked in and joined me on the couch, "hey Gin how's Nicky?" I smiled at my husband, "Fine, he just fell asleep. What were you thinking when I was late for our wedding?" He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well….at first I had thought you had stood me up, but then I realized something must of happened. Like a make-up malfunction or something of the sort." I slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "you really thought I would show you up after the way you proposed?"

**Haha! Cliffey! So tell me if this really sucks. And you can see Ginny's dress and Mione and Lav's dresses on my pro. Review please!**


End file.
